WINTER LOVE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Perpisahan itu... Kurang dari sebulan lagi... (DRABBLE)


**WINTER LOVE**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When we meet again, let's stick together side by side**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kurang dari sebulan lagi Donghae akan pergi untuk mejalankan kewajibannya sebagai laki-laki Korea, dalam kurun waktu dua tahun Donghae akan meninggalkan hingar-bingar dunia hiburan yang selama ini membesarkan namanya. Waktu terasa bergulir dengan cepat, bagaikan air yang mengalir ke hulu. Donghae bahkan tidak percaya, sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba, lalu tak lama kemudian musim dingin datang menyusul.

Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, Donghae berdiri di sini bersama pujaan hatinya. Berdiri di tempat yang sama, menghadap ke arah Sungai Han yang menghampar luas. Tidak ada kejadian istimewa, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini sambil menunggu pergantian tahun tiba. Donghae ingat, waktu itu mereka pernah membicarakan soal perpisahan di sini, tapi akhirnya pembicaraan itu tidak selesai karena Donghae tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan akhirnya ikut menangis bersama Donghae.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Donghae, pandangannya yang sedari fokus pada Sungai Han, kini beralih pada wajah manis kekasihnya. Wajahnya hari ini begitu sendu, mungkin karena kemarin mabuk dan menangis tidak jelas. Entah apa yang membuat Eunhyuk menangis saat mabuk, hingga hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Yang Donghae tahu, hanyalah perpisahan sementara ini akan berat bagi mereka berdua yang terbiasa bersama. Mungkin Eunhyuk merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia tidak banyak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Itu sebabnya dia memilih mabuk untuk meringankan beban di hatinya.

"Kau tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa. Hanya memikirkan kita akan berpisah saja, sudah membuatku sulit bernafas dengan benar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tidur tanpa kau disisiku?"

Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya diam sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Donghae yang membungkus hangat jemarinya. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Sungai, enggan menatap mata sang kekasih. Menatap matanya yang sendu, hanya menambah rasa sakit dihatinya. Rasa tidak rela berpisah semakin besar ia rasakan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu ini hanya sementara, tapi entah kenapa aku takut sekali."

"Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi, cukup sudah aku menangis seperti orang gila kemarin. Jangan membicarakan itu lagi, semakin dibicarakan semakin berat untuk berpisah. Sebaiknya, kita jalani saja waktu yang tersisa seperti biasanya."

Setelah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Eunhyuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Diam bukan berarti tidak merasa sedih. Eunhyuk juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Donghae, hanya saja ia lebih banyak diam karena tidak ingin menambah beban bagi mereka berdua. Eunhyuk takut, mereka akan semakin sulit saling melepaskan jika terus terbawa emosi sesaat.

"Aku benar-benar takut."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau melupakan aku."

"Jangan bodoh!"

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, lalu memaksa Donghae untuk menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Lihat aku. Apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan tetap jadi milikmu, hari ini, besok, selamanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita hanya perlu saling mempercayai satu sama lain."

"Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Kau bilang, tidak ada banyak permintaan untuk tahun depan. Kau bilang, kau hanya ingin terus bersamaku. Menyanyi bersama, menggelar konser bersama, selamanya bersama."

"Lihat, bukankah aku sangat manis dan romantis?"

Akhirnya Donghae tersenyum dan suasana kembali mencair. Kedua tangan mereka kembali bertaut dan pandangan mereka berdua hanya tertuju pada mata masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah mereka mendekat, Donghae mengecup ringan kening Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya memagut lembut bibir plum yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah menjadi milikku meskipun dunia berubah. Tetaplah berada disisiku meskipun seluruh dunia menentang."

"Kalau begitu, cintai aku sepenuh hatimu seperti sekarang. Selamanya cintai aku dengan sepenuh hatimu. Selama kau masih menginginkan aku, selama kau masih mencintai aku dengan sepenuh hati, maka aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

 _I'm crying because my heart hurts..._

 _I just can't let you go like this..._

 _Our conversation for the two of us, we'll cover it and leave it there for just a little while..._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

 **Hai, duh saya bingung mau bilang apa...**

 **Pertama-tama,  
**

 **saya berterimakasih sama semua yang sudah mensupport saya, mengapresiasi karya saya, serta mau menjadi teman saya di media sosial. saya senang bisa berteman dan bicara dengan kalian, banyak pengalaman seru ketika bertukar pikiran sama kalian semua. saya suka berada di sini, selain menulis untuk menyalurkan hobi juga melepas penat di tempat kerja, saya juga bisa menghibur kalian yang menyukai tulisan saya ini.**

 **Mungkin ini bakal jadi fanfic terakhir saya, bukan karena saya akan meninggalkan fandom atau meninggalkan EunHae juga kalian, tapi keadaan yang memaksa saya untuk berhenti. saya masih akan ada di fandom juga masih akan tetap di sini dengan kalian dan EunHae, hanya saja saya mungkin gak bisa menulis seperti dulu lagi.**

 **Kenapa? karena saya berhenti kerja. saya punya laptop di rumah, tapi rusak total gak bisa saya pakai lagi. jadi, semua file fanfic ada di komputer kantor. saya juga menulis fanfic di jam istirahat kantor. jadi, karena saya berhenti dari kantor, otomatis saya gak bisa menulis fanfic atau fangirling seperti biasanya lagi. saya akan mengemasi barang2 saya serta file saya yang ada di komputer kantor mulai bulan depan pertanggal 15 oktober. alasan saya berhenti dari kantor? well, itu pribadi, saya tidak akan bercerita di sini, tapi yang jelas kalian tahu dimana dan bagaimana saya menulis fanfic.**

 **Jujur saya berat melakukan semua ini, saya nangis loh sambil ngetik ini hahahah lebay yah? tapi beneran saya nangis... saya terlalu suka berada di sini...saya berat ninggalin kalian semua, tapi saya juga gak bisa berbuat banyak karena mungkin ini sudah jalan yg terbaik... saya selalu berpikir positif, selalu ada hikmah di balik kejadian ^^  
**

 **Saya tidak akan benar2 bilang selamt tinggal, krn saya akan berusaha mencari jalan supaya bisa tetap menulis... saya yakin, kl saya niat dan bertekad bulat, pasti selalu ada jalannya. saya cuma minta doa dari kalian, semoga saya dapat pekerjaan yg lebih baik dari sekarang, juga semoga saya bisa cepat kembali kesini bersama kalian...**

 **Kedua,**

 **Mengenai fanfic On Rainy Day, ada yang bilang fanfic itu mirip dengan fanfic lain, kepada guest elite, silahkan kasih saya link fanfic serta nama author supaya saya bisa mengkonfirmasi, kalau memang benar2 sama persis saya akan menghapus fanfic itu. saya yakin tidak memplagiat karya siapapun krn apa yg saya tulis adalah karya saya sendiri, saya hampir tidak pernah baca fanfic, jadi saya tidak tahu ada fanfic yg serupa dgn apa yg saya buat. jadi, kepada reviewer guest elite, silahkan login dan kita diskusi di pm :) supaya sama-sama enak dan saya bisa menjelaskan.**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Bersediakah kalian menunggu saya?**

 **Love you with all of my heart guys, terimakasih atas kebersamaannya selama ini... saya berterimakasih sama semua yg kalian lakukan untuk saya...**

 **Let me say a really 'good' bye to you all ^^**

 **Thank you, love you, good bye :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
